


Birthdays of the dead are a sad time

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bud's birthday and Lee is grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays of the dead are a sad time

          Lee looked at the calendar in the motor inn. He sighed when he realized what day it was. _It’s Bud’s birthday._ He thought of seeing his brother as a walker, which only made him feel worse. He wasn’t happy—not one bit.

Who could be when it’s your dead brother’s birthday that died much too young? Lee sighed and walked out of the room in silence, when he was approached by Larry.

          “We worked on fixing the fence while you slept in!” He screamed. Lee simply walked away too sad to pick a fight with Larry.

          “What’s wrong with him? Usually he picks a fight with me.” He asked, surprised. Lee walked away from Larry and walked over towards Kenny who had a smile on his face.

          “Good morning Lee!” He smiled. Lee stared at Kenny in silence with a look of sadness in his eyes.

          “What’s wrong Pal?” He asked while offering him a shoulder to cry on. Lee buried his head in Kenny’s shoulder as the tears poured out of his eyes. Ben looked at the calendar and realized what day it was, as Lee had told him about his brother’s birthday. He then walked over to the candle stash and handed them and a lighter to Lee.

          “Here, take these.” He told him as Lee broke away from Kenny and grabbed them.

          “Thanks.” Lee muttered as he took the candles and the lighter.

          “Can I come with?” Kenny asked.

          “I guess if you really want to.” Lee muttered as he and Kenny walked down to the river. Lee lit the candles and waved them around as he said his goodbyes to his brother. He then blew out the candle and put some flowers in the river as he watched them float down the river.

          “That was beautiful Lee. You never told me about your family though.” Kenny told him.

          “I’ll tell you about them sometime.” Lee told him, feeling a little better than he did when he woke up and realized what day it was. When they got back to the motor inn Clementine ran up to Lee in tears.

`        “I woke up and you were gone. I thought you…I thought you…” She sobbed.

          “I would never leave you Clementine.” Lee said, holding her tightly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not tell tell games. I don't own the walking dead.


End file.
